


two sides of the apple

by petalstorm (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Meta, Other, this is only meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/petalstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boyfriend and a brother are two halves of the apple called love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two sides of the apple

sousuke yamazaki:

a tall, muscular and strong man, both inside and outside. has got really good, no, actually perfect back muscles and a class biceps. he has teal eyes, a color some lakes have in parts of the world. a terrible shoulder. and generally a tough nut to crack, but once you do crack him, you are rewarded with a sweet fruit. how to crack him? with a sweet demeanor, room for silence for him, and no nagging. that’s all there is to it. though, you _could_ say rin managed cracking him – back then, when there was nothing to crack to begin with.

she wonders when he built up walls around him. was it when rin left? it seems plausible, it feels real. she knows when she did, though. she did it when she realized her heartbeat increased just slightly when she was around with him, when she couldn’t take her eyes off of that ocean-like pair of eyes. she just knew that he felt the same, and she wasn’t disappointed when sousuke started, just slightly so, looking as though as he was in trouble, just _barely_ , so, so, so slightly her beloved nii-chan didn’t notice. but she did. she did very well because she notices the slightest ripple in his teal eyes. because she loves him. and this is natural. it feels good.

loving him: not a rollercoaster she expected it to be. rather, calm. collected. but also lots of fun. it feels sweet, it feels cool, like swimming in the sea. she wonders if haruka-senpai ever feels something similar to what she does when he swims in the sea. she wonders if makoto-senpai would be afraid of this kind of love.

loving sousuke is swimming in the ocean. loving sousuke is biting into a green, fresh apple.

 

rin matsuoka:

a tall man. not as musclular as sousuke, but we’re getting there. so red you would need to spell it in capital letters: R E D. red hair, red eyes, just like gou. loves wearing red and black. messy hair, messy bed, but it’s not like you can tell a boy’s hair by his bed. ah, this was pointless, let’s try again. messy hair, messy ideals for all she knows. had a terrible phase, but went out of it (she’s glad). captain material, captain of samezuka. strong, confident, bold, but also soft, weak and self-conscious. made out of paradoxes, just like human. but he’s more human than other human, she feels. he says he’s a shark, she says he’s just a weenie. and both are right at the end of the day.

red is the color of love. red is the color of aggression. rin has lived both, he went through both and for all she knows he’s probably still doing it. what he didn’t do ever again was living someone else’s dream. what he didn’t do again was living his dad’s life. and she’s so glad. living a life that’s not his made him build up walls to the wrong people. it has made him to an angry, aggressive red, and not the red she knows him with: the red of love. rin loves so much, and it hurt him so much. he has never given up, though. she knows that.

loving him: natural. obvious. to be expected. a dash of happiness and worry alike. kind of automatic. a love everyone would want, sibling love. a love she doesn’t expect anything to get back. a love she’d do everything for, but in a different way than with sousuke. a rollercoaster, in a way one would not expect, but definitely see the background behind it once they would meet rin matsuoka. but a fun rollercoaster. one she’s gladly in. and one she wouldn’t even like quitting. it gives her life… just the right amount of red. all facets of red.

loving rin is fire. fire warms, but also harms. fire lights up the darkness around you, but makes you notice the darkness more in a way. loving rin is loving red, and red is the color of extremes.

it couldn’t be better, really.


End file.
